


Party Animals

by Glisseo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Smut, first smut!! aahh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glisseo/pseuds/Glisseo
Summary: Five hundred and fifty-two hours, if Harry's maths was right. Thousands of minutes - he was teetering on the brink of being forced to work that total out, too. Twenty-three days that Ginny had been away, leaving him alone in the cottage with nothing but a wandering mind to keep him company.And boy, was it wandering.





	Party Animals

**Author's Note:**

> I am nervous about posting this because a) I have never written smut before!!! and b) I wrote this very hurriedly and haphazardly. So I hope it's OK!!! I am too English and reserved to be very explicit ...

Five hundred and fifty-two hours, if Harry's maths was right. Thousands of minutes - he was teetering on the brink of being forced to work that total out, too. Twenty-three days that Ginny had been away, leaving him alone in the cottage with nothing but a wandering mind to keep him company. And boy, was it wandering.

There were lots of things Harry missed about Ginny when she wasn't there: tuneless humming as she pottered around the kitchen, a waft of flowery scent whenever she entered the room, the cutlery doing a conga when she did the washing up … but conspicuous these last few weeks had been the absence of her warm body next to him in bed, curling around him like a cat, mane of bright hair spilling across the pillows. It wasn't always that idyllic a picture, sometimes she liked to roll up her pyjama bottoms and compare leg hair and sometimes he was a bit windy (usually apologetic, though) and she often took pleasure in shoving her foot in his face and asking if it smelled (sign of a good day's training, she said). Even so, the bed felt very large and empty without Ginny in it. And - really the main reason he'd gone to the trouble of calculating how many hours there were in twenty-three days - thinking about Ginny in the bed with him inevitably led to thinking about, well, _that,_  and as such he'd found himself in a similar position to when he was sixteen and having very inappropriate dreams about his best friend's sister- the position in question being, more often than not, subtly trying to readjust himself and picture thoroughly unsexy things.

Ginny was due back today, though. And if life were easy, Harry would have been waiting by the door for her return (in his head, she leapt into his arms and he spun her around and an invisible orchestra played) and carried her to the nearest surface and …

Life was never that bloody simple.

In other words, today was also Bill's thirtieth birthday, and Ginny wasn't due back until after the party at the Burrow had started, meaning that she was to go home first and join the rest of them after she'd had chance to wash and change. Harry didn't blame Bill, really - it wasn't his fault that he'd been born, after all - but he couldn't help feeling extremely resentful that when he saw Ginny for the first time in over three weeks it would be in front of her family and therefore the chances of them getting naked were, frankly, slim. He also couldn't stop thinking about Ginny showering, which was awkward at the best of times and positively excruciating when surrounded by your girlfriend's family. What was wrong with him? He wasn't a teenager any more. He was a grown up, with a job and a pension and everything. He washed his own socks. More to the point, he wore clean socks. Getting all in a bother over the image of his girlfriend's very naked soapy body was just …

Scratch that. _That_ was more acceptable than feeling weak in the ruddy knees because said girlfriend had just walked in fully clothed. Harry gripped a chair for support and tried to focus on anything else. Ron's shoes! They weren't sexy. OK, good, that was working, he was calm …

“No hello?” came Ginny's voice in his ear. Harry smoothed down his robes as he turned to her; she was on tip-toe to be able to kiss him on the cheek, giving him a strong waft of her perfume. Her hair was loose, and although the dress she was wearing was entirely appropriate for a family gathering (damn), it had a sort of old-fashioned bodice, like a corset, laced up the front. Harry wondered if he could untie it with his teeth. Yes, lift her onto the table and -

“Hello,” he managed, feeling very warm indeed. “Um, did you - did you have a good …” what was the word? “- er, trip?”

Ginny's smile turned distinctly mischievous as she scrutinised him.

“What's wrong with you?”

(Translation: I know exactly what's wrong with you, and I'm going to have fun with it.)

Harry decided his brain was too fried from suppressing naughty thoughts to play along this time.

“You,” he told her, lowering his voice. “I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, to be honest.”

“What were you thinking?”

He leant in and murmured something that made her face flush a violent shade of pink.  
  
“Oh my.”  
  
“Yeah,” said Harry, very grateful for the concealing nature of robes.  
  
Ginny was giving him her hard, blazing look. They might have been the only two in the room. (If only.)  
  
“Come on,” she said quietly. “Let’s go.”  
  
“Go?” Harry glanced around. The party was still in full swing; baby Victoire was being passed between her adoring uncles and grandparents, and the birthday boy was wearing a cowboy hat for reasons unknown, although it seemed to have something to do with Charlie. “We can’t just leave -”  
  
“We can sneak upstairs for a few minutes. No one’ll notice.”  
  
Harry didn’t need any persuasion; his mood wasn’t the only thing that perked up at her words.  
  
“That’s the best idea you’ve ever had,” he told her fervently. “Although we’ll need more than a few minutes, give me a bit of credit.”  
  
Ginny’s eyes travelled south as her eyebrows rose. “You sure about that?”  
  
She slipped out first, announcing to the room at large that she needed to ‘freshen up’. Harry waited - trying not to explode - and then made a show of reaching into his pocket for his Auror badge, which had a Protean Charm on it and functioned as a message device, furrowing his brow as if reading something. Probably nobody was paying any attention to him anyway, but at least if they were it would (hopefully) look more like he’d gone to respond to a message than to follow Ginny and do something very inappropriate with her.  
  
He almost tripped over his own feet in his haste to get upstairs. Ginny’s old bedroom door was slightly ajar; he squeezed inside, shut it behind him and drew his wand to Imperturb it.

When he turned around, Ginny was leaning against the desk by the window, impossibly beautiful in the light and almost definitely _very_ aware that she was pushing her chest forwards in a very tempting way.

“Garghh,” said Harry intelligently.

Merlin, Ginny loved it when he was aroused. He made a noise in his throat that was almost animalistic - a growl that sent shivers down the back of her neck and made her hips jolt forwards a little, craving him.

He had crossed the room in two large strides.

He wasted no time, his lips on her neck, one hand supporting her back and the other wandering purposely between her thighs, pushing up her skirt, stroking through her tights, and she was so in need of him that even that was almost too much. She always thought how true to character it was that he was so selfless when it came to pleasing her, but he insisted that it wasn't, that he took just as much pleasure from it; he would always make sure she came, even if it meant he didn't.

But she needed more than that now. She needed _him_ , and as his fingers tried to find their way under the waistband of her tights she wound her legs around him to close any gap between them.

“Mmph,” she managed. “Want - you -”

Undeterred, he continued kissing her neck - cripes, he was good at that. “Don't you want me to -?” he mumbled into her skin. She squirmed as little jolts of pure pleasure ran through her.

“I will,” she promised him. “But - been too long - want you _inside -”_

He pulled back then, green eyes meeting her gaze, hard and intense, another growl rumbling from the base of his throat. For a moment he didn't move at all, and then -

“Well, if you insist,” he said, and then he was no longer fumbling beneath her tights but tugging them down, knickers too, dragging them down her legs - she wriggled out of her boots - and as soon as her legs were bare one hand snuck between them, fingertips lightly grazing her clit. He grinned at her, although she could tell from the racing of his pulse that he was only playing it cool.

“You think that's something?” she said carelessly, trying to match his nonchalance. “You should have been there last week, when I was alone in my hotel room … thinking of you …”

Harry looked at her, expression unreadable, and without warning slipped a finger inside her. Ginny had to fight hard not to moan.

“Ohhhh.” Be cool - he wasn't winning this one. “Although I was - with your friends …” She reached up and pulled at the lacing of her top, exposing her cleavage. Harry's weakness. If Voldemort had had boobs, he'd have defeated the Chosen One no problem.

“Hhrrngh.” Harry's eyes flashed. Abandoning all pretence - Ginny let out a delighted giggle - he bent his head to her chest, nuzzling at her flesh, and his hands were there too, struggling with the rest of the fastenings, open-mouthed kisses tracing a path down to -

He stopped and raised his head to look at her. “You’re not wearing a bra!” he accused. “Very naughty …”

“You know how I appreciate efficiency,” Ginny said lightly. He laughed, a delicious rumbling laugh that reverberated against her, and returned his attention to her now bare breasts. He adored her breasts; he could spend hours, he always told her, cupping them in his hands, massaging and stroking and kissing as he did now, tongue swirling around her nipple before his teeth grazed it, one hand caressing the one that wasn't in his mouth - “can't leave you out, can we?” - and bringing her right to the edge with just the simple movement of his fingertips rubbing against her nipple - it was - it was -

“Ohhhh - please - _need_ you,” Ginny panted, blindly feeling for the zip of his jeans under his robes, pausing only to stroke him through the denim and enjoy his reaction. He didn't object, stopping briefly to let her undo his jeans and push them down, reach into his boxers and finally finally finally take him in her hand, ohh, he was so hard and they were both breathing heavily -

“Are we OK?” Harry panted. Ginny nodded into his chest, inhaling the smell of him, pressing kisses to every inch of skin available to her. He hoisted her legs more firmly around his waist and moved forwards and then he was pushing inside - the first sensation was glorious, everything she'd imagined those nights in her hotel room and in the bath and more, but not enough still -

“ _Please_ ,” she moaned. “Hard - harder -”

He obliged at once, surging forwards with furious thrusts, both of them grabbing at each other with urgent hands and stealing frantic careless kisses, and how good he felt inside her, deep and fast _yes, yes, yes!_ “I'm close - ohhh - yes!”

Her eyes met a flash of green as Harry sought them. “Can I -?”

“Ye-- ohhhh!”

She threw her head back, letting go, her orgasm rippling through her as Harry shouted incoherently, groaning furiously through his own release, then collapsing weakly against her, sweaty forehead pressing against hers. They were both breathless for several long moments; Harry gave her a soft, salty kiss.

“Aaah. That was -”

“A very nice homecoming?” Ginny grinned at him. She'd be sore later, and before too long she'd have to go to the loo, but for now she was content entangled with Harry, savouring the sensation of him still inside her. “Maybe I should go away more often …”

 


End file.
